1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of mounting keys in luggage and specifically deals with a simple strap arrangement on the inner face of a briefcase cover to detachably mount a key carrying key ring flatwise against the cover with the depending keys projecting into the mouth of an underlying flap or pocket on the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, key carrying key rings have been deposited in purses, briefcases, and the like luggage where they are soon well hidden by the contents of the luggage and are most difficult to locate when needed. Even when the key rings are placed in a compartment, such as an open top pocket of the luggage, they will soon become comingled with the contents of the pocket to require a frustrating search problem when needed.
It would thus be an improvement in the luggage art to provide an inexpensive easily manipulated holder for keys in the interior of purses, briefcases, and the like luggage which keeps the keys in an easily accessible position apart from the contents of the luggage. It would be a specific further improvement in this art to removably mount a key carrying key ring in flat position against the inner face of an easily accessible portion of a purse or briefcase.